


A Captain's Lot is Not a Happy One

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Last Knight story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capt. Reese's p.o.v. after "Last Knight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain's Lot is Not a Happy One

To lose one officer is a misfortune; to lose two looks ... careless, especially when the word “lose” is more literal than euphemistic. The all-too-newly Captain Reese was only glad that, technically, his predecessor had died on her own watch along with Knight’s first partner. The curious disappearance of the detective himself was another matter. And the simultaneous vanishment of the pathologist would undoubtedly be mentioned, though technically outside the jurisdiction of the board of enquiry. 

And, of course, there was the murder of Detective Vetter. The Commissioner was breathing fire. As a father, Reese understood; but it was _his_ bacon sizzling.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for FK Comment Fic in 2013. It was inspired by waltd’s prompt of 13 August 2013: _A policeman’s lot is not a happy one - Gilbert & Sullivan: Are things really all that bad, Captain Reese?_


End file.
